Can I Ponder With You?
by random-gleekV
Summary: "But today, she decided on a whim, and walked to the pathway through the park" "Then she saw it. Or rather, him"  Quinn goes for a walk and runs into Rory. They hang out, but Quinn wonders...is it love?


Quinn put her last stupid textbook in her bag. Ugh, she hated homework. She was already accepted into Yale, but she knew she still had to do the homework. But not right away. In fact, it was a Friday, so Quinn wasn't gonna do the work until Sunday afternoon. Quinn zipped up her bag and shut her locker. The school was almost empty. But that's what happens when you take your time packing. But Quinn didn't mind. She had come to love the sweet sound of silence. Sure, she loved to sing and listen to music, but there was an odd calming sensation that a quiet hallway had.

Quinn put on her cute purple cardigan and walked outside. The warm sunlight engulfed her, making her also squint to see. The school parking lot was almost empty too. Even teachers took off right away on a Friday. Quinn walked onto the gravel path, her brown boots making soft clicks. A cool breeze blew, making Quinn's light blonde bob sway. Quinn smiled, even though she wasn't completely sure why. She was walking home. She could just take the city transit bus, or have gotten a ride from a friend, but she purposely chose this way. She enjoyed walking and collecting her thoughts as she walked. She got on to the sidewalk. Her mind raced, thinking of random things. But the calming effect it had on her was great. Quinn had found the stress relief she had so desperately needed when her life got really complicated.

Quinn got to the corner of the street. There were two possible pathways for her to take, both of which would lead her home. One was down a long street and the other was through the park. She usually walked down the street, looking at the houses. That street in particular had really funky and different houses. It amused her to look at them.

But today, she decided on a whim, and walked to the pathway through the park. She stepped up the curb and onto the lush green grass. She walked on the grass, ignoring the grey path a few feet away. Feeling the bumps and the lumps of the raw, natural ground was a funny feeling under her boots. Why just walk on plain flat path?

Quinn kept walking, past several trees. She heard a few kids screeching in the distance from the play structure ahead and over the small hill. Quinn almost rolled her eyes. She hated how loud and annoying bratty children could be. But then she remembered something: Beth. Beth was her own child. And to say that she hated kids when she loved one more than anything was just so cruel. Beth was her life. And with Shelby, she was in good hands. Quinn pushed Beth out of her head. She knew that when she went to Yale, she'd see less and less of Beth. But enough of Beth. She wanted to be happy and positive now. Not dwell on the pain in her life.

Quinn hiked up the hill, the breeze getting stronger as she got into the open. Her teal dress fluttered around her knees. She looked down the hill to the playground. About five kids ran around it, shrieking with laughter as they played. Quinn smiled. The park was always a happy sight.

Quinn looked around, enjoying the view from the hill.

Then she saw it. Or rather, him.

He sat on the swings, which was positioned on the hill, a bit away from the rest of the playground, a concept Quinn never really understood. Until now. The view from the hill was great, and looking at it as you swung was magnificent. Quinn casually walked over to the boy. He sat on the swing, lightly swinging, but his shoes that dragged in the sand made it hard to get any faster.

"Hello" Quinn said kindly, looking at the boy.

"Oh...hello" Rory said, looking up at her, clearly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Pondering."

"Oh...can I ponder with you?" Quinn said, her eyes darting to the empty swing next to him that gently moved back and forth in the breeze.

"Oh, uh...sure" Rory nodded slowly. Quinn set her bag down by the swing's metal pole and sat down on the swing. She arranged her dress nicely then looked up at Rory. He stared into the sand blankly.

"So..." Quinn started, a bit awkwardly.

"Sorry..." Rory muttered, realizing that he spaces out.

"W-what are you thinking about?" Quinn said. She could tell Rory was not in his normal chipper state. Rory was normally really fun in Glee Club. But now...he was down.

"Home" Rory said quietly.

"Like in Ireland?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded, glancing up at her.

"You miss it, I'm guessing?" Quinn gently asked.

Rory nodded. "So much."

"Well, if you wanna talk about it, I'll listen. I know that Brittany or the guys isn't the best for that type of thing." Quinn chuckled.

Rory gave a weak laughed. "You don't wanna hear me ramble on about that..."

"Sure I do!" Quinn gave a smile, to show she was sincere.

"Really? Because you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Yes. What're friends for?" Quinn smiled.

Rory froze. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that. "Friends?" He asked.

"Well, yeah... You're my friend." Quinn said quickly.

Rory's blue eyes met her brown ones. "Cool" He said with a smile.

"I-is that okay?" Quinn asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Yes, totally. You are my friend too" Rory smiled at her.

"Great. Now tell me why you are so down" Quinn said.

"I'm homesick" Rory began slowly. "I miss my family. They were my rock. Always there for me. But when the opportunity came up to come here, I couldn't say no."

"Do you regret it?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Yes and no. I love it here. I love meeting all of you Glee guys. You accept me and it's fun" Rory laughed.

"But?"

"But I miss what I left" Rory sighed.

Quinn didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say. Her family was a mess now. Her dad was gone, her sister moved out and it was just her mom left. They got along well and all, but they didn't perfectly connect like she wished they would. Rory's family seemed like the perfect family that people like her wished they had.

"Quinn?" Rory asked softly.

Quinn almost jumped. Her thoughts had wondered off, and Rory's voice brought her back.

"Woah, sorry, I blanked out for a moment!" Quinn laughed. "But I heard what you said. And if it's any consolation, all of us in New Directions loves you. You are so fun and I am totally in love with your accent!"

Rory's gaze softened and he smiled at her. "Thanks!"

They were silent for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked after a while. She turned her head to look at Rory.

"I am now" Rory said. "Thank you, Quinn."

"For what?" Quinn asked. She hadn't really done anything.

"For stopping to talk to me. I was feeling really sad and now I'm not. Thanks to you."

"Well, you're welcome" Quinn smiled kindly. Rory was the kind of person that it was impossible to be mad at. His charming Irish ways was adorable and he was really nice. Quinn paused, as if she was afraid of her thoughts. Did she have a crush on Rory? Quinn looked at him. He was cute and sweet. His hair looked so soft and his eyes were so breath taking. Oh my gosh, she did. Quinn was falling for Rory. Quinn was usually a pretty forward person. When she had a crush, everyone knew. But...should she tell him? Should she risk their newly-established friendship? Did he like her back? Did he want a girlfriend? Did they even have anything in common? A million questions whizzed through her mind.

Quinn closed her eyes. What should she do? She decided to casually flirt. To find out if she even had a chance.

"So, Rory. Tell me...what are your interests? I mean, I know you like to sing, but what else?" Quinn said as casual as possible.

"Ummm, I like to read and I like to paint. I like art" Rory said. "I also like video games."

"Cool" Quinn nodded. They didn't really have much in common. Quinn read too, but it was more romantic girly books, which she doubted Rory read. She also liked to paint, but she wasn't very good at it. And she didn't even know how to turn on a video game.

"Oh, I also like to cook" Rory added.

Quinn's looked up. She loved to cook too. "Really? Me too!"

"Awesome" Rory smiled.

"Yeah...My mom isn't very good so I do most of the cooking at my house."

"Well, I cook occasionally for the Peirces, but Brittany's mother does most of it. She's a good cook" Rory smiled.

"Yes, I know" Quinn nodded. She had been to Brittany's house several times when they were closer, and her mother and cooked several times.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to walk around?" Rory asked suddenly, looking at her. A slight blush creeped up his face.<p>

"S-sure" Quinn answered. She hopped off the swing and picked up her bag. She slung it on her left shoulder and turned to Rory, who also stood up and grabbed his bag.

Quinn looked off into the distant trees. The she felt it. Rory had taken her hand into his own. Quinn slightly jumped at the touch, but relaxed with a smile. Her inner girl screamed. But on the outside, she just blushed and smiled. Quinn squeezed his soft hand and pulled him down the hill, with a grin on her face.

He followed with an equally large grin.

When they were at the bottom of the hill, in front of the playground, they stopped, to catch their breaths.

A little girl with messy brown hair in pigtails slid down the red slide and skipped over to them.

"You're holding hands" the girl pointed out, staring at their intertwined hands that were at her eye level. "Are you in love?" She demanded, putting her grubby hands on her hips. She gave them a wide and innocent smile.

Quinn almost gasped at the little girl's boldness. She didn't know how to respond. Did she like Rory? Yes. Was it love? Possibly. If she said no, Rory may get the wrong message. If she said yes, another wrong message would be sent. The little girl stared on at them. Rory shifted awkwardly. Quinn loosened her grip on his hand, as if to let go, but he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Well..." Quinn said, formulating her answer slowly. "Do you ever hold hands with anyone?" She looked down at the girl.

"Well, only my friends" the girl replied.

"He's my friend" Quinn used her free hand to point to Rory.

"Really? You're friends with a boy? They're icky!"

"You won't be singing that same tune in about ten years" Rory laughed.

"Well, it's been really awesome talking with you, but we have to go" Quinn smiled down at the girl.

"Okay! Bye!" The girl hugged Quinn's leg and smiled up at Rory. Then she ran off. Quinn smiled, mostly because she avoided answering the love question.

"Aw, I didn't get a hug" Rory laughed as the girl ran off to talk to some other little kid.

"It's 'cause you're too icky" Quinn giggled.

Rory laughed.

"But I don't mind" Quinn said shyly, with a blush.

Rory was silent, but his eyes were bright.

* * *

><p>They walked around the park several times. After what seemed like a few minutes, Rory looked at his watch.<p>

"It's been over two hours!"

"Time flies when you're having fun" Quinn smiled at him. They had talked about lots of things from students to teachers to Rory's hometown to what happened to Quinn's great aunt four years ago at Quinn's cousin's wedding. They really connected with each other.

"I guess I should be going..." Rory said quietly with a sad sigh. "Otherwise, Brittany's parents will think I got lost again and will have to call the police...again."

Quinn laughed. "Well, that'd wouldn't be fun."

"Yes, yes laugh it up" Rory rolled his eyes- a new trick that was very popular in America.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said, fighting to stop laughing.

"Hmmm" Rory made a blank sound. "So...bye..."

"Wait! I live a few streets over from Brittany's house. S-so I have to walk that way too" Quinn said, not wanting to let go of his hand and say goodbye.

"Really? Great" Rory's face brightened at the news. They walked out of the park and down a street, their hands firmly clasped together.

* * *

><p>After they walked through the streets, laughing and talking, they arrived at Brittany's house.<p>

"Here is my stop" Rory said. He looked at his residence. On the window sill of Brittany's room lay Lord Tubbington.

Quinn noticed what he was looking at and chuckled.

Rory timidly let go of Quinn's hand. Quinn flexed her hand when he let go. The loss of contact felt funny because when they were holding hands it felt to perfect and natural.

"Well, goodbye, Quinn" Rory smiled, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "I had a lot of fun with you."

"So did I" Quinn smiled and nodded. It wasn't a lie, she actually really did. With Rory, she didn't have to hide or change her act, which she sometimes did with other guys. They wanted her for her looks and body, but Rory seemed to just enjoy her friendship more than anything.

As if it was mirrored, both Quinn and Rory opened their arms for a hug. They both giggled at that. Quinn stepped forward in the hug so she was pressed up against Rory's slim frame.

The hug lasted longer than they both expected, but it wasn't unwelcomed. Quinn really enjoyed that hug. Plus, Rory smelled so good- like mint and strawberries, which Quinn saw him eating at lunch.

When Quinn lightly stepped back, out of the warm embrace, she stared into Rory's eyes. His eyes were shining. Suddenly Quinn knew. She had an urge, so she went for it. She leaned in and their lips met. It was soft and gentle. Rory smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally, Quinn pulled back, seeing a blush on Rory's face. She could feel a blush on her own face.

"Well, bye" Quinn whispered, their noses just touching.

"Um...tomorrow...do y-you wanna get some ice cream or something...?" Rory asked, fumbling for the words.

"I'd love that" Quinn smiled. She quickly kissed his cheek and stepped back.

Rory turned and walked towards the house as Quinn walked down the street slowly. At one point she turned back and saw Rory watching her walk away. She smiled and turned the corner of the street. Rory and the house slowly drifted out of view.

Quinn walked down the street, slowly. Her mind was racing. That kiss was magical. Did Rory like her too? He must have, he had invited her to get ice cream. That's like a date.

Maybe Quinn didn't have to so lonely after all. She smiled. Yes, her pounding heart made it official...Quinn loved Rory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello peeps! **

**I just wanted to explain my reasons for this. Well, I love Rory and I feel bad for him b/c he has no lover. And I was like 'who does he look cute with?' Rachel was out of the question, so I decided on Quinn. So here was the result of that. I'm not sure of their couple name... Ruinn? Flanbray? Lool idk. Well lemmie know what you think of this. I only planned for it to be a one-shot, but if I get enought positive responces, I may continue...it has potentional, right?**

**And also, I have a glee blog, so check it out :)**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Thanks (insert heart here) love you all!**


End file.
